The Hairband Chronicals
by CountryBullet
Summary: Lily and Sirius may not have been the best of friends but they did share a common need. Hairbands.
1. Chapter 1

**First year**

The serene common room suddenly erupted with chaos and four boys ran in screaming. It was already half way through the academic year and Lily sighed. Those marauders were such toe-rags! Always disrupting things. She looked up to see the face of one of them very close to hers. It was no other than Sirius Black.

"Hello Lily." he smiled. "May I ask you something?" she looked into his mischievous silver eyes.

"Erm, sure." she cautiously replied.

"May I borrow your hairband please?" he asked politely. She stared at his hair. It only reached below his ears. Surely it wouldn't tie up. She slowly pulled it off of her wrist too afraid to ask what he was going to do with it.

"Yay!" the boy rejoiced, his eyes lit up. He grabbed it and ran off with the tie. Lily returned to her studies when something hit her in the head.

"Nice one Sirius!" she heard her mortal nemesis yell. Of course James Potter was behind all of this. She scowled at the boys.

"When I said you could have my hair tie, I didn't mean for being stupid and flicking people with it!" she all but yelled. The two best friends retreated to their dorm laughing. She shook her head. "Stupid boys! Wait. He still has my hairband!" she moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii, here is Chapter two! Hope you like it! I am well aware they are very short chapters but they're just interactions between two characters. I will be posting longer chapter stories in the near** **future** **though :)**

 **...**

 **Second Year**

"Evans Evans Evans!" Lily span around to see a slightly mortified looking Sirius Black.

"What?" she asked immediately, thinking something dire must have happened.

"I need your hairband! I really really need it!" Lily frowned.

"Is that it Black? Go bother some other girl for your silly games." She went to turn but Sirius tugged on her arm like he was 5 years old.

"No please! I accidentally broke Remus' book! He'll be so mad if i don't fix it!" his face seemed to be laced with desperation. Lily had never been good at saying no to puppy eyes! She couldn't deny him that, even if it was still suspicious.

"Please!" he repeated. Lily was taken aback. Was the great Sirius Black begging? She smiled at him and pulled on off the end of her plait.

"There you go! Careful now!" she said as he scampered off. She shook her hair out amused.

"What a little toe rag" she breathed. She help but deny he wasn't that bad.

 **...**

 **I personally think Lily was actually friends with the Marauders. She may have been bothered by James but I don't think she really hated him. She is my favourite!**

 **Update tomorrow for third year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Means a lot. Reviews are always welcome too ;)**

 **...**

 **Third Year**

Lily was sat at the table in the great hall eating and laughing with Marlene when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Black. Again.

"Yes?" she snapped, she still hadn't forgiven them for the prank they pulled last week.

"Is now a bad time to ask to borrow a hairband?" he smiled the best innocent smile he could. Her mouth dropped open. The cheek of it!

"What so you can use them as pea launchers?" she snipped. He look affronted and back away a little.

"No I came straight from transfiguration and have to keep all my notes together!" he defended. Lily rolled her eyes and looked away continuing her conversation again. Sirius just stared at the back of her red hair.

"Ok I guess that's a no." He mumbled quietly. He compiled all of his pieces of parchment in a messy, what can only be described as, disaster across the table. He tried to sweep it all up but at least one essay would slide out of line every time. Lily noticed the other three were sniggering at the frustrated boy. He may be a bully but she wasn't so she subtly tugged the elastic off of her wrist and slid it across the table. Sirius look down at the brown band and smiled. He rolled up his sheets and pulled the hair tie around them and neatly tucked them away. He glanced over at the red headed girl, she peered back and they shared a grateful smile before returning to their own antics.

 **...**

 **Part 3, hope you like it :) Fourth year upload will be tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four has arrived! This is where it starts to get a wee bit sentimental. I actually love this story. Hope you all do just as much as I do!**

 **...**

 **Fourth Year**

Sirius tugged at his growing hair. As much as he enjoyed the rebellion from his parents it was annoying at this length. He marched around the school looking for someone who could potentially lend him a band. Then he spotted Lily and Marlene entering the common room. One of them must have one! He sped after them and slipped in just as the portrait was closing. .He'd forgotten the password. Again. Filled with hope he bounded up to the girls.

"Hey ladies!" he smirked and winked. They both look unimpressed.

"Yes?" Marlene said. The smirk changed into a small smile much to the girls' surprise.

"Can I ask a favour?" he meekly asked. Both the girls scoffed.

"Really Black?" Lily shot back, crossing her arms. He ignored their unwelcoming attitude.

"Do either of you possibly have a hairband I could borrow?" he rubbed the back of his neck tentatively. Marlene shook her head.

"Nope, sorry can't help you." she quipped pointing to her new pixie cut. Lily checked her wrists.

"Sorry I don't, but I can go and get you one?" Sirius faltered at the kindness of the Evans girl. It didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"Oh no! It's fine I can wait. I'm sure I have one somewhere." then he spun and sprinted out of the common room. The two girls watched him go.

"That was weird." Marlene commented, carrying on with getting her homework prepared.

"Yeah." Lily said still watching the space Sirius had now disappeared from. "Really weird."

Later that day Sirius marched into the dorm noticing a note on his bed. He picked it up and scanned the words. 'Couldn't have you struggling with hair now could we? Believe me I know the struggle of gorgeous hair too! L x' under the note was red and gold striped hair tie. Sirius could feel tears welling. It was Lily he knew but he wasn't used to kindness. How could she be so kind when he was such an idiot?

 **...**

 **I like that one! :3**

 **Chapter five will be up tomorrow!**

Reviews are always a treat! Hope you're enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**I missed a day woops! Sorry time got away with me! Here is 5th year. This one is actually kinda sad.**

 **...**

 **Fifth Year**

It was 11:45 and Lily was returning from a meeting with Dumbledore with Remus. The fat lady swung open as the two walked in. Lily spied a lump on the sofa with a head of long black hair. She sighed. The Marauders had had a huge falling out and Lily didn't even know why. Every time she brought it up to Remus she was cold shouldered. Every time she asked James his eyes went dangerously dark and always replied with 'we don't talk about _him_ anymore'. It was scaring Lily, she knew it was scaring Peter as well. The poor boy didn't know what to do with himself so he stayed glued to James.

Lily watched Remus walk straight past him not even acknowledging him. Lily could see pain in Sirius' eyes as he watched Remus go. When the young werewolf had disappeared Sirius buried his face in his hands helplessly. Lily tip toed over to the distraught boy and sat next to him, starting to draw circles on his back with her hand softly. He looked at her with big, sad eyes.

"Siri." she quietly said, using his nickname, as much as she hated to admit it she had a soft spot for the normally joyous boy. He hid his face within himself. He pulled at his hair habitually. She looked down at her hands, unsure of what to do. Then she noticed something hugging at her wrist.

A hairband.

A small smile crept on her face. She hoped this would work. She pulled it off her wrist and held it up.

"Do you want a hairband?" she whispered warmly. He looked back up at the girl and tears he really wanted to keep spilled down his cheeks as he nodded. She pulled a brush out of her bag and started to gently brush his matted hair. They sat in silence as she braided the long strands of beautifully glossy hair into a french braid.

"There" she finished. "Gorgeous!" He pulled out his two way mirror and admired her job tiredly. He turned and hugged his friend.

"You can keep the hairband!" she whispered. He pulled away and nodded thankfully before trudging gloomily up to his dorm. Lily watched the boy go as her heart pulled from sadness at the grief he was feeling. Sirius was a special lad.

 **...**

 **There we go. I'm not actually sure if their huge falling out was fifth or sixth year but I'm sure it was fifth. If i'm wrong feel free to tell me:)**

 **Sixth year will be up tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya, thanks for the reviews peoples :) Here is sixth year. This ones a bit more light hearted!**

 **...**

 **Sixth Year**

"My hair is so hot!" Sirius moaned. James looked up skeptically.

"Just cut it off" that resulted in a pillow being thrown directly in the poor boys face. "Or not."

"No mother hates it! It's brilliant!" he snapped. James rolled his eyes. The two boys entered the common room and Sirius eyed Lily. He sprinted over and collapsed on the sofa next to her.

"Erm, hi." She said, looking at him confused.

"Would you like something? Or have you come to boast about how great your best friend is again?" she quipped coolly. He smirked charmingly.

"Oh Evans you make me laugh." Lily made a face at him and he straightened.

"Ok, well may I please borrow a hairband thingy. It's just too hot and it's sticking to my neck!" he complained.

She laughed.

"If I give you one will you leave me alone?" she chuckled. She knew the hair struggle all too well! Black and red hair were the worst in summer! He playfully jumped up.

"Yes! God I will leave you alone forever if you give me one!" he begged, wiping sweat from the back of his neck. She tossed a pink hair tie at him and he squealed, pulling his hair up immediately.

"Sounds like a deal Black!" she said as he thanked her and ran away. Although she secretly wished that wasn't true as she watched the boys trek up to their dorm.

 **...**

 **I like this one! Thanks for reading folks! :)**

 **7th year up tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ARGH sorry guys yesterday was absolutely hectic! Here is seventh year! Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Seventh Year**

Lily was sat by the lake in James arms. They were giggling at something James had said when they both heard a grumbled.

"Bloody hair! You're gorgeous but I hate you!" the couple looked at each other. Oh Sirius.

"He told me the other day he wasn't vain whilst checking himself out in the mirror." James chuckled and the two of them were in splits. Lily could hear soft footfalls from behind her getting closer. Like jack flash she had pulled a spare hair band off her wrist and held it up for him to grab.

"Thanks Evans!" he shouted as he ran back to the castle. She shook her head.

"Do all girls keep bands on their wrists?" James questioned. Lily nodded.

"Normally yeah. I always have a Sirius band on my wrist now. He's nabbed seven off of me, none of which i've had returned. Not that I want them back particularly." She grimaced as she finished her sentence. The two were laughing again as they lounged by the lake.

 **...**

 **Just a short one but this is where the whole story came from!**

 **That's the seven years guys but worry not! There is a post school** **installment** **so get ready for some major angst!**

 **I will upload tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last installment! OMG i've had so much fun with this! Thanks all for reading.**

 **harrypottercrookshanks; I love Sirius Black too! Thanks for your reviews! Also commas are great!**

 **GeorgeouslyCrimsonAngel; thaank you! I had quite a chuckle at some chapters too.**

 **I reread this last night and I may have cried...**

 **...**

 **Post School**

The man trod carefully towards the great headstone. He read the names and choked back tears. He missed them terribly. He wished he could just end his life now and be with them again. But he couldn't leave Harry. Not now. And he's back with Remus again. He couldn't stand leaving him either.

Sirius dropped to his knees and openly sobbed into his rough hands. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He remembered giving it to James on his 15th Birthday. He'd filled it with never ending chocolate. It was empty of the goods now for something never ending had to end at some point right?

He placed the box down in front of the grave and pressed on the ruby button on the side. It clicked open to reveal the contents. To anyone finding it, they wouldn't understand. But Lily would. And maybe even James. For in the box, sat 6 hair ties. All different colours.

"I never gave them back." he whimpered. "Where is the seventh one you ask?" He took his hood down revealing his hair in a messy bun. "well, you can't have everything now can you?" he chuckled as the red and gold shone in the moonlight. He kissed his hand and pushed it against the tombstone.

"I love you guys." he breathed. As he stood to leave he could almost hear their voices call back.

"We love you too Sirius."

 **...**

 **:(**

 **I'm sorry! It had to be done! Thank you all so so so so so much for reading this! I wrote it a few weeks ago and thought others would like it too! I don't know when my next fic will be but I'm currently working on a very Remus Centric one. It's quite funny but everyones so out of character!**

 **CountryBullet**

 **xXx**


End file.
